This invention relates to a magnification enlargement type copying machine. In particular, this invention relates to a system in which the image of a picture on a film is enlarged to a desired magnification and is then copied on a desired part of a copying sheet of any size.
A variable magnification enlargement type copying machine is disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 37825/1979. In the copying machine of this prior art, the scanning start position is shifted according to the degree of magnification so that a copying image is positioned at the center of a copying sheet. In order to determine the scanning start position, which varies with the magnification, a first positioning device for determining a film position for projecting the image on an observing screen and second positioning device using a photo-sensor or switch are provided. However, in order for this arrangement to determine film positions for magnifications which are selected as desired, it is necessary to use a number of positioning sensors.